In recent years it has become increasingly more popular for members of both sexes to wear two or more earrings in or on their ear lobes. In order to achieve this fashion look, many people have had to continually pierce new openings in the lobes. A side effect of this continued piercing is not only additional pain to the earring wearer, but also the appearance of unsightly openings in the wearer's ear lobes should the person decide to forego the multiple earring look or should fashion change. Furthermore, pierced earrings have traditionally been held in a wearer's ear lobe by means of an earring back whose only function was to hold the earring post in place in the ear.
Thus, the need has existed for an improved means of achieving the multiple ornament fashion look without the accumulation of many pierced earring openings. It is an object of this invention to achieve a multiple earring appearance without the necessity of a multitude of earring backs, by using a single opening pierced through the wearer's ear lobe.